El Alquimista Natural
by Kaishoru
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien estuviera decidido a traer a los hermanos Elric de vuelta a su mundo?... Alguien... Muy cercano a los hermanos Elric... ¿Aprovechará Roy de sus atributos?... ¿Soportará éste nuevo alquimista las órdenes del Fuhrer? Edowin, Royza


24-02-2007 07:48 Maracaibo - Zulia

El Alquimista Natural

-Bueno supongo que tu sueño se ha cumplido, o, por lo menos parte de él - Dijo el ahora Fuhrer Roy Mustang - Ahora eres un perro de los militares o debería decir... ¿Perra de los militares? -dijo en tono de burla

-Preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre... Fuhrer de Mie...-Dijo esto último en un susurro con una vena en su frente y con el puño en alto y tembloroso por la rabia

Mustang sólo carcajéo; le daba risa la actitud retadora de la joven, y cómo había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, no sólo físicamente si no también en su actitud, pasó de ser una niña infantil a una mujer lo suficientemente madura como para haber soportado tal sufrimiento pero, que sin embargo mantenía ese humor que la había caracterizado desde siempre

-Bueno quiero recordarte el porque has hecho esto y lo que me pediste hace dos años... Y no creas que lo hice sólo por lástima ni nada por el estilo sino porque quiero creer en los estado equivalentes y todavía no se nos ha retribuido el daño que nos hicieron esos animales... Así que será mejor arreglar las cosas por nuestros propios medios... Además con esos atributos que tienes y que han crecido con los añ...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la rubia teniente que ahora usaba minifalda (gracias a que así lo había impuesto el antes coronel, Mustang) le estaba apuntando con su fiel arma en la cabeza

-Riza, querida, me refería a sus atributos como alquimista, además tú sabes que mi corazón siempre será para ti - Y escuchando esto la teniente se resignó a guardar su arma mientras se sonrojaba; no era la primera vez que se lo decía pero todavía no se lo creía...Quién lo diría un hombre la manipulaba con palabras bonitas. ¡Hombres! -se limitaba a pensar

Carraspeó el alquimista de pelo negro -Bueno, como decía, simplemente se nos hacía imposible no entrenarte para que fueras alquimista ya que seríamos muy idiotas al dejar que se perdieran esos ATRIBUTOS que tienes, claro está como alquimista - Un color rojizo se apoderó otra vez de la cara de Riza puesto que había herido otra vez cabe decir, su orgullo de mujer difícil al actuar de una forma tan celosa por haberle apuntado con su arma al Fuhrer Roy Mustang. La nueva alquimista sólo los miraba de una manera divertida, a decir verdad se moría de la risa por dentro, cómo se amaban esos dos, pero no lo sabían gracias al orgullo de Riza y a la burlesca forma de ser de Roy.

-Recuerda que tienes que cumplir con lo que prometiste, Alquimista Natural

-Se me es imposible de olvidar -Contestó con una confianza en su mirada imposible de igualar la joven de ahora 18 años

FLASHBACK

-¡Semejante tarea se les ocurrió dejarme! como si yo fuera un dios o como si yo no tuviera corazón ni sentimientos -Esto último lo dijo en un lamento, casi que iba a llorar, pero los hombres no lloran o por lo menos así dicen.

-Eso que dijo Al que hicieras... ¿Es una obligación?, él se parece a su hermano... Son unos idiotas... Sólo piensan en ellos -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la chica que se había acercado

-¿Una obligación?... No, no es...-Dijo El Coronel Roy Mustang

-Entonces no lo hagas -dijo secante- Ed siempre me hablaba con emoción de la Ley de los Estados Equivalentes, como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas... Es hasta injusto aunque ellos lo hayan elegido así... Así que te pido, no, te ruego, que no lo hagas -Concluyó la chica

Mustang se quedó pensativo y al cabo de un rato dijo: -Si yo hago lo que tú me pides... Téndrás que darme algo a cambio... Es la Ley de los Estado Equivalentes ¿No?

-¿Q-q-qué cosa? -Respondió temblorosa la joven

-Tienes que conseguir de cualquier manera que todo termine como "Un cuento de hadas" como acabas de decir -Haciendo énfasis en esa frase de forma burlona y la vez seria

-Acepto -Terminó la joven con una gran determinación que se reflejaba en sus ojos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Me da gusto que lo recuerdes -Dijo con una cara de seriedad y de burla al mismo tiempo que siempre lo caracterizaba -Ya te puedes retirar, a celebrar me imagino -Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa amigable

-Antes de irme voy a hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo

Y a lo que dijo esto posó su mano sobre el parche que tenía en el ojo Roy; y de allí salió un destello azul pequeño, pero que hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Cuando se dispuso a retirar el parche, el ojo ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, hasta se podía decir que brillaba. Tanto Riza como Roy se quedaron perplejos, no podían creer lo que habían visto... ¡Roy ya podía ver como antes, con sus dos ojos!

La nueva alquimista sonrió y dijo: -Esto es en agradecimiento por aceptarme como perro de los militares -Dijo con una cara graciosa que había imitado de su superior

-No tengo palabras para agradecértelo -Dijo sin salir de su asombro el pelinegro- No por nada te bautizaron como Alquimista Natural

-Te hubiera dado un beso pero no quiero enemistarme con Riza -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y seductora en su boca

Esto hizo que a Riza se le erizaran los pelos y que se sonrojara, y no precisamente de la rabia sino más bien por la pena que sentía en esos momentos.

Para cortar la incómoda escena Roy Carraspéo y dijo: Ya puede retirarse, afuera la están esperando sus amigos

-Está bien, está bien, entonces los dejo solos... Así pueden hablar... o hacer cosas...

La Teniente no aguantaba más "Bromitas" (que en parte eran la verdad) y le apuntó con su arma a la joven -Bueno ya me voy, ya me voy... -Alguien está muy apurada hoy... -Esto último lo dijo ya detrás de la puerta para evitar los disparos que sin embargo se lanzaron. -Ufff deberas que estaba apurada -Una vez más sonrió pero de una manera más pícara que la anterior.

De repente vio que estaba rodeada por Sciesca, Fuery, Breda y Havoc

-¡De verdad que no puedo creerlo, tú aquí, trabajando como alquimista!... Parece un sueño...-Dijo la chica de los anteojos

-Tampoco lo podemos creer - Habló Fuery en nombre de todos

-¿Qué acaso soy tan débil? -Dijo en broma y de forma retadora la joven

-No, no es eso es que simplemente no te imaginábamos en este trabajo, WINRY -Concluyó Scieska

CONTINUARÁ...

25-02-05

02:07 a.m

Terminé cinco horas después porque:

1.-Estaba buena la novela XD 2.-Todo el mundo me llamó para preguntar la tarea ÓÓ 3.-Es mi primer fic... No sabía como acomodar las ideas XD

Cómo les quedó el ojo!?!?!?! 


End file.
